Aaron and Emily: Roadkill
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Hotch uses himself to stop the unsub and has to deal with Emily afterwards. Things don't really go well when you scare your girlfriend. HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Season four is so close to being finished and I have big things in mind for season five. I want to let everyone know this now so we can get passed the throwing things stage. I am keeping having Haley killed. I know it sucks but I want to keep it. Not because I hate her but well I'm not really sure how to explain why I want to keep that. Just know it kills me to keep it but I'm gonna do it. Now onto this story before the mob shows up and attacks me. An unsub killing because of a stresser that was his own fault. That's just got guilt written all over it. The one part of this episode I don't like is Hotch using his truck to stop the unsub. My heart just about stopped and I scared the crap out of my cat when I screamed Hotch's name. Now let's see how Emily reacts to Hotch's actions. Hehe, I've had this planned for a while. Have fun.

Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be writing this series. No, no I would be but it would be called the script.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch sat still just inside the ambulance as the EMT saw to his wounds. He could feel eyes glaring a hole into his head from his left but knew better then to face the woman glaring the hole. If he did, what little control she had over her current anger at him would snap and she'd let him have it right there in front of everyone. In her defense, he deserved what he was going to get. He really should have thought of a better way to stop the unsub then with his SUV. The damage done to himself and Detective Quinn could have been a lot worse. As it was, Hotch would be limping for a while and his head was already pounding.

"She's pissed." Dave said coming over.

Hotch sighed. "I know and she should be. It was a dumb move."

Dave nodded. "It was and I doubt she's calming down until she's railed at you for at least twenty minutes."

Hotch gave a slight laugh. "Longer."

Dave crossed his arms. "Want me to send the others back to pack up while you and Em head to the hotel?"

Hotch sighed again as the EMT finished patching up his head. "Yeah that would be best."

Dave patted Hotch's shoulder, purposefully hitting the sore one. Hotch hissed and shot Dave a look.

"Hey," Dave shrugged. "just getting my own shot in for what you did. Be thankful that's all I did."

Hotch glared at Dave as he walked away. Then he saw Emily making her way over to him. He swallowed. Pissed seemed to be a tame word for what Emily was. He knew she was probably scared out of her mind when she heard about what he did, even if she wouldn't admit it. And a scared Emily usually quickly became a pissed off Emily.

"Dave told me to drive you back to the hotel." Emily said, trying to stay calm.

Hotch nodded and followed Emily over to one of the other SUVs. The others watched as they drove away.

"I do not want to be in his shoes." Morgan said.

Dave and Reid nodded.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch glanced over at Emily as she drove them to the hotel. The ride had been completely silent and Hotch knew better then to break it. They really needed at least a hotel door between them and the outside world before Emily let loose. He knew it would be better to wait until they were home but he also knew Emily's control wouldn't last that long. They pulled up to the hotel and to Hotch's surprise, Emily came around to help Hotch out of the truck. Emily saw his surprise.

"I may be angry but I'm not going to let you suffer." she said. "At least not where people can see."

Hotch nodded. "Uh thanks."

They slowly made their way into the hotel and up three floors to where Hotch's room was. Hotch slid the key card through the lock and pushed the door open. Emily let Hotch walk in first and shut and locked the door. She turned back to Hotch and saw he had settled on the edge of the bed, hand up to his head.

"Did they give you anything for the pain?" Emily asked, crossing her arms.

Hotch nodded. "Yeah it's just taking a bit to kick in."

Emily nodded and started pacing. She kept flashing back to finding out just what Hotch did in an effort to stop the unsub and the fear that coursed through her. Whenever Hotch got hurt, even if Emily was told he was ok, she never really believed it until she saw him in person. Once she saw him after this last time, anger quickly took over as she thought of how stupid what he did was.

"You're lucky." Emily finally said. Hotch didn't speak. He knew better. "What you did could have turned out a lot worse and you could be in the hospital right now instead of the hotel. Hell you could be in the morgue right now." she spun to face Hotch. "The unsub was crashing his truck into people to kill them, how did you think crashing into him would stop him?!"

Hotch winced as Emily's voice raised and at the anger and pain in her tone. He'd really screwed up.

"I was hoping it would do enough damage to his truck where he couldn't keep going." Hotch explained.

"Did you think about the damage it would do to you and Detective Quinn?" Emily asked.

Hotch shook his head. "Not until after the fact, no."

Emily ran her hand through her hair. "God, Aaron."

Hotch stood up. He heard the break in Emily's voice and was not about to let her start crying with him half way across the room. Emily saw Hotch coming and didn't bother stopping him. He wrapped his arms around her and let her take a few good hits to his chest.

"You're an idiot." Emily muttered.

Hotch nodded, resting his head against Emily's. "I know and I'm sorry. I should have found a different way."

Emily wrapped her arms around Hotch's waist. "You should have. Not that it really mattered. He ended up killing himself anyway."

Hotch pulled away and tucked Emily's hair behind her ears. "I'm sorry I scared you. I know you won't admit it out loud but I am sorry."

"Just don't do it again." Emily said.

Hotch kissed her. "I won't. I promise."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The rest of the team was waiting for Hotch and Emily at the plane.

"She killed him." Morgan said. "That's why they're late. She's hiding the body and making her escape."

Dave snorted. "Right, she wouldn't escape. She'd claim justifiable homicide."

"Nice to know you two think I can control my temper." Emily said as she and Hotch got on the plane.

Morgan and Dave just smiled.

"They've been at that for the past twenty minutes." JJ said. "It was getting a bit annoying."

Dave looked at JJ. "That was pay back for the comment on the flight here, wasn't it?"

JJ smiled sweetly. "You'll never know."

Hotch put his arm around Emily as he sat beside her. "Play nice kids. Don't make me kick you off the plane."

Reid, being Reid, said, "So since Emily's letting you sit near her, I'm guessing she forgave you."

Hotch laughed. "Yes Reid, I've been forgiven."

Dave looked Hotch over. "And everything still appears to be attached."

Emily gave Dave a look. "I'm more then a little unnerved that you just checked out my boyfriend."

The rest of the team started laughing while Dave returned Emily's look.

"You're so funny Prentiss." Dave said. "I was just making sure you didn't do Hotch any bodily harm."

Emily looked at Hotch. "Nah, the pain from his stunt is enough for me."

Hotch rolled his eyes. "Love you too Em."

Emily patted Hotch's cheek. "I know you do."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch groaned as he laid down on his bed. Emily smiled from her place by the door.

"Well I guess sleeping is the only thing happening in that bed for at least a week." Emily said.

Hotch lifted his head to look at her. "Don't joke. It's not funny."

Emily sat down beside Hotch. "Maybe not for you but now that I'm done being mad it's down right hilarious for me."

Before Hotch could respond, his apartment phone rang. Hotch groaned again.

"I'm not answering it." he said.

Emily patted his hand. "I'll get it. You lay there and be in pain."

"Really, love you too Em." Hotch muttered.

Emily gave Hotch a quick kiss before moving to the living room to answer his phone. Her words after she greeted the other caller had Hotch sitting up faster then he should have.

"Uh, hi Director."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I know, horrible place to leave it but it's setting the ground for the last two stories of the season. Don't worry, Em and Hotch are not going to get in trouble. The Director is calling to let Hotch know something. You'll find out in the next story. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! HI PEOPLE! Wow, long time no see. So, I'll say this now, MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKKAH, and MERRY KWANZA!!! Ok, anyway, I'm still laughing from Em's comment to Dave and Reid's comment too. Okay, Hasta La Bye Bye people! Kisses~Sarah


End file.
